fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
LoliRock Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is currently directed and written by Shimamori Amira, who had taken over from Ahim de Famille. It was replaced Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! and it is initial slot. The season's motifs are gemstones, idols, and magic. Synopsis The show is set in two places: Earth and a magical kingdom, the latter currently controlled by the evil ruler Gramorr. In the past, the kingdom was ruled by a king and queen, who are revealed to be the parents of the main protagonist, but they lost the throne when Gramorr betrayed them. The Sapphires of Ephedia, previously located in the queen's crown, which protected her, were scattered across Earth so that Gramorr would not access their power. Gramorr is now searching for them to seize control of the sapphires. The main character, Daisukimi Iris, is the princess and rightful heir of Ephedia, who was sent to Earth by the queen to keep her safe until she could use her powers to defeat Gramorr, and adopted by her older sister, Daisukimi Aurora. A few years after the conquest, Iris is already a dreamy high school girl with a beautiful voice. Iris' life changes dramatically when she discovers that a new girl group, Lolirock, is looking for a singer. After Kaizoku Nathsn suggests that she audition, she decides to go. As soon as she starts singing, she is surrounded by the glow of powerful magical lights. Little did she know that the stars of LoliRock, Kagayaku Talia and Mikadzukikei Auriana, were searching for the ultimate princess who was missing for the group, which came to be Iris herself. She then joins the group as a vocalist, and discovers that she is princess of a kingdom called Ephedia. Besides being busy touring, they also have to save the world from the forces of the evil Gramorr, gather the Sapphires of Ephedia before he does, and restore the kingdom to its rightful rulers. Characters Pretty Cures : Iris is the main character of the show, and the lead singer of Lolirock.Iris is a kind-hearted and selfless girl who is willing to help everyone. Her hobbies include singing and dancing. She will always be there when her friends need her most and will never give up on her friends. She is willing to show forgivenesss to people who have done her wrong. She is also passionate about music and enjoys performing in LoliRock. As |キュアスイートハート|Kyua Suītohāto}}, she represented the hearts. Her theme color is pink. : Auriana is the princess of Volta and a member of Lolirock. She is the airhead in the group, but when her friends, Iris and Talia, are in trouble they really can count on her for help. She is optimistic and bubbly, and her happiness is always shining brightly. She is also a caring friend. She is boy-crazy, but she does not have an official love interest yet. As |キュアクリセント|Kyua Kurisento}}, she represented the crescent moons. Her theme color is gold. : Talia is the princess of Xeris and a member of Lolirock. Talia is serious and kind. She doesn't fool around when Iris and Auriana are in trouble. Talia is active and bossy when needed. She is always focused and concentrated in missions. Talia is very smart. She gets very serious when something exciting is happening and she also has a deeper, sadder side to her. She is there when her friends need her the most. As |キュアアマゾナイト|Kyua Amazonaito}}, she represented the diamonds. Her theme is blue. : Lyna appears as a shy but brave princess. Ever since her debut, she was a ruthless and cold-hearted prisoner of Gramorr. Later she revealed a more light-hearted personality. It is revealed that she likes crystal tea. She also stated that she was used to the life of a princess and never imagined she would be in mud joining the resistance. As |キュアエチケット|Kyua Echiketto}}, she represented the Fleur de Lys. Her theme color is green. : Carissa, like most of the people of Calix, is a brave young girl with a spirit of heroism. She likes to show off her fighting skills and enjoys having bruises and gets fired up whenever she's fighting. She is proud of her realm and loyal to Ephedia. She often argues with Lyna, who prefers the more sophisticated part of being a princess than fighting. Although she seems rough, she has a soft side for her friends. As |キュアグライマー|Kyua Guraimā}}, she represented the stars. Her theme color is purple. Ephedia : Amaru is a reliable cat, and often joyful. He helps the princesses when they are in trouble. However, Amaru is also known to be a glutton. : Izira is Talia's older sister. She is responsible and has a lot of integrity. She is a natural leader and is very concerned about the safety of her people. Grand Wizard of Chaos : Gramorr is an evil black crystal sorcerer, who took the throne of Ephedia for himself. And if it wasn’t for the Crown’s spell that’s preventing him from leaving the castle, he probably would have covered all of Ephedia with black crystal already. : Mephisto is the younger twin brother of Praxina, and one of the main antagonists in the season. He is more bumbling and incompetent than his sister. : is the older twin sister of Mephisto, and is one of the main antagonists in the season. Together, they fight against the Cures. Her nickname is Prax, used by her younger twin brother Mephisto. : The two are much more fearsome than Praxina and Mephisto because they are more coordinated. Deinos begins every spell and Kakos finishes them. Deinos' theme color is gray-blue while Kakos's is yellow. : Banes is a mysterious black panther companion of Gramorr. He looks like a large feline creature but his furs were dark and he walks with flames on his feet. Minor Characters : Nathaniel is kind and caring. He is also quite supportive as he encouraged Iris to join LoliRock for her love of singing. He also is revealed to have feelings towards Iris and cares deeply about her. Items See LoliRock Pretty Cure! / Items Locations : The locations of the magical world consisted by the five Kingdoms: :: Iris' magical homeplace. :: Auriana's magical homeplace. :: Talia's magical homeplace. :: Lyna's magical homeplace. :: Carissa's magical homeplace. : The antagonists' homeplace with the full of darkness. Trivia *''LoliRock Pretty Cure!'' is the second season in which they have five Cures, three Cures are starting. Followed by HUG!tto! Pretty Cure. Also, both of the Cures have same colors (pink, blue, and yellow). Media Episodes :LoliRock Pretty Cure! / Episodes Music :LoliRock Pretty Cure! / Music Merchandise :LoliRock Pretty Cure! / Merchandise '' Movies Gallery Disclaimer *''I don't owned the LoliRock series. Truly that LoliRock was owned by Marathon Studios. References Category:LoliRock Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Hearts Themed Series Category:Idols Themed Series Category:AhimSeries Category:Series based on TV Category:Shimamori Amira